Some computer applications require entering of parameter ranges, for example, the opening hours of a shop or the time and duration of a meeting. One common method for entering these ranges is by the use of text. For example, applications can provide text input fields for the opening time and the closing time of the shop. Other applications, for example, project management programs and personal scheduling programs, support the entry of time ranges graphically. These programs typically provide a time grid for the entry of time ranges. The grids typically have a time scale across the top and multiple rows underneath the time scale, to allow for the entry of individual time ranges, with a row dedicated to each time range.